new hades episodes
by alexrusso89
Summary: The villains kids find themselves in a world of hurt locked up, trapped and have no hope in being found in new hades but mal's father Aries and the newly crowned king of hell serarching will they be found will king beast even care his sons girlfriend is missing ? Fuck knows
1. Chapter 1

Descendants - gat outta hell

The city of new hades aka hell it looked like steel port but with more floating buildings , the city had gone under new management satan was defeated and the saints general johnnycake gat had been named the new king of hell , new hades is made of five islands four surrounding and one in the middle , the Middle Island isn't very big and only houses satans tower now remained gat tower , however this story isn't about gat or Jezebel .

" GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD MORNING "

That voice always startles me awake , I look around still the same old jail cell that looks like my room , I've been locked in here for god knows how long I haven't Ben my boyfriend in a while I miss him I love him , I still have no idea where I am if I'm alone or where the others are , all I know is this place is hell , I wonder if anyone is looking for me? does anyone care ? I know my friends do and Ben does but is that enough ? I guess we will find out won't we ? , where in the world am I anyway

"tight and prepare for arrival "

God that voice is annoying , I've tried to escape my magic doesn't work here this place must be blocking me abilities I have to escape this place I have to find my friends I have to find Ben .

" sir " , johnny gat newly crowned king of hell turned to and looked at Dane Vogel his adviser

" what's wrong Dane ?" , Dane sighed

" sir there was an authorised portal activation unfortunately we couldn't pin point the location "

, johnny gat turned and walked to his throne

" ok alert my dukes about it and have them notify me on anything "

, johnny gat sat on his throne , Vogel nodded and left

" right ways sir "

, johnny gat sighed " wish my friends could be here "

, Dane Vogel alerted johnny gat's generals Shakespeare , Vlad the impaler , the dewynter sisters and black beard the pirate about the portal and to stay on alert .

" prepare for arrival "

Fuck that voice I wish it would shut up arrival? Arrival of what ? Arrival of who? Why am I preparing for arrival ?

" why?" I said

" your friends will be joining us "

Shit that was a creepy voice I prefer the other one

" ok why am I here ? What do you want with me ?"

I wasn't expecting answer

" I want nothing with you and your here cause some stuck up bitch paid a shit load of money for you to be here "

, ok well that answered that there's only one person who wanted me out of the way Audrey sleeping beauties daughter she still resents me for Ben dating me .

, a figure sat in what looks like a secruity room a wall of screens showing different rooms one is mal's room , the figure smiled an evil smile

" sleep tight Mal you won't leave here "

, the figure laughed before leaving the room .

Mount Olympus

Mount Olympus home of the gods , Zeus stood on his lookout point a another figure joined him

" she's your daughter "

, the other figure nodded

" what can I do I can't find her "

" go to where she lived and work form there go Aries bring her home "

, Aries nodded before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke

, Zeus looked back into his throne room

" all children of the gods shall be protected ".

New hades

I awoke without the voice is anyone even here , why do I get a feeling of dredd ? , I get up and head to my door , I twist knob still locked well I had to try , I look around the room it looks just like my dorm room in aulduron prep which says a lot even the graffiti I put on the wall is here

" so what do I do now ?"

I knew no one would answer me , I sigh .


	2. Episode -2- back with a vengeance

Episode -2 - back with a vengeance / ultimate pleasure

The downtown area of new hades now under the dewynter sisters control , since gat de thrones satan many of the places in downtown turned to the dewynters company Cerberus security some still use the sinistport security company but that's not many , however sinistport might down but it's certainly not gone it came back before and it's going to again is time it has a new leader someone the sisters know all too well.

" how did those bitches and their company destroy this company so badly and they did it fucking twice how!" Kill bane seethed

" sir their allied with the new king of hell johnny gat "

, kill bane turned and looked at the demon standing near the door of his office

" johnny gat? The guy the sisters killed over steelport pissing those fucking saints off johnny gat ?"

, the demon nodded , kill bane suddenly threw the demon out the window

" so I'm guessing the king isn't going to come running to the rescue then" , kill bane smiled an evil smile

" time to bring those sisters down once and for all ".

, viola dewynter stood in the throne room of gat's tower

" where's Kiki?" Gat asked walking in

" at dewynter view sorting some business out "

, gat nodded " fair enough "

, Kiki dewynter walked out of the skyscraper know. As dewynter view towards a car , suddenly a van sped beside her , the side door opening and kill bane grabbing Kiki before the van sped off , kill bane the. Proceeded to tie Kiki up and gag her with duct tape

" gonna get what you deserve "

, Kiki glared at kill bane .

, although the story of Kiki is interesting were gonna cut to another story happening at the same time invoking another Disney descendant kid .

,Evie screamed as she crashed into hell , Evie had used a potion to find Mal only it only found a location not her exact location , Evie hit with a thunderous crack although the barrens are mostly barren Blackbeard has built a docks and small town called pirates grasp , the barrens are slowly being rebuilt Evie however had hit the barren part of the barrens .

" where am I?"

, Evie looked around scorched rock and lava was everywhere , a small town was in the distance , Evie started walking towards the town a pirate ship was docked on a rock on its side read : queens Ann revenge

" I know that ship"

" aye you should "

,Evie spun around to see Blackbeard

" I see you made an entrance

" sorry I'm where am I?"

" why your in new hades"

" new hades?"

" hell"

, Evie looked at Blackbeard

" I'm in hell Mal must be here somewhere then"

" Mal?"

" oh right my friend went missing so I did a potion to find her and it brought me here "

, Blackbeard looked at the girl

" about four months ago?"

" yes"

" so that portal was a kidnapping then"

, Evie looked at Blackbeard

" come with me to pirates grasp and we will talk there lassie "

, Evie nodded and the two walked into pirates grasp.

Meanwhile back to Kiki

, Kiki was thrown on a bed she was wrapped neck to toe in duct tape mummifying her her mouth was still gagged , kill bane watched her struggle

" you were always the fighter "

,Kiki glared at kill bane

" oh that look is sexy on you keep going "

, Kiki looked away in disgust , kill bane laughed

" I'm gonna enjoy breaking you killing you last time was too quick this time oh no I'm gonna make you suffer and when it's over you and your sister is gonna announce the disbanding of cereus securities "

, Kiki glared at kill bane .

, viola hurried into gat's throne room

" Kiki is missing I think someone's taken her "

, gat looked at viola

" ok call vlad and we will head to dewynter view and see if anyone knows anything also alert Vogel his new media company can cover some shit about it I guess "

, gat and viola hurried out of the throne room and headed towards shantytown vlad's district .


	3. Episode 3 return of a majin

Episode 3 - the return of a majin

Mal awakes still in her jail cell of a room , it's quiet the voice on the p.a. Hasn't sounded usually it does , the figure who has Mal captured is busy working on something , blueprints are scattered across the table

" it has to work it did before "

, the figure slams it's fist onto the table

" it will work I'll just do what I did before only different this time "

, the figure turns back to the computer screens and smiles evilly .

Somewhere in new hades on a empty road gold lightning cracks , suddenly a white with black sides roles Royce appears it has a snake as its hood ornament , the car screeches to a halt , two figures inside both male one dressed like a thief from Aladdin the other has white hair and a spotted black and white jacket

" do you think my mom will care we borrowed her car?"

" nah she can't do anything even if she does "

" true ok let's find Evie and Mal "

" let's do it "

, the car's engine suddenly roars to life and the car the speeds off towards new hades , passing the welcome to new hades sign

" new hades ?"

" I think we're in hell"

" wow this is sooner then I would like ".

" do you sense that power levels stronger then the demons or humans here "

, a short white with purple orbs figure looked at the tall green spotted creature

" yes and it's perfect " , the green figure laughs , the White figure then laughs , a white and black car speeds past behind them unnoticed by the two

" soon we will rule what we should be ruling "

" yes and no stupid monkey is gonna stand In our way "

, the two figure laugh once more before flying off heading towards the power signature .

" I can't believe I was sent here after killing myself "

, Yamcha walks down a street In hell , he sighs he can't be revived by the dragon balls not that any of his friends have tried or anything it's almost like they've forgotten him .

" yes yes it works " the figure says before laughing , the figure turns to the screens

" this time I'll make sure my creations can't kill me unlike those two ungrateful twins "

, the figure turns and through he backlight of the screens you can see his long grey hair .

Evie sat in blackbeards office in pirates grasp the little dock city in the barrens

" so Ye looking for ya friend Mal"

" yes she was taken "

"Argh I see well lassie if she's in new hades we will find her "

" uh thanks mr pirate "

, Blackbeard laughed

" call me Blackbeard "

, Evie smiled

" so how come this is the only town here ?"

" the barrens have been this way for centuries after the Great War with heaven they scorched this part of the city new hades I built my ship out here to get away from them but then johnny gat took over as king of hell and together we've been rebuilding this part with ultor"

,Evie nodded

" wow "

, Blackbeard nodded this time

" argh but there are still loyal followers of satan and seperate power hungry people wanting to take over "

" that's only normal my mother only cared about her looks and my friends parents fell into a similar trap"

" argh true it be ".

Blackbeard and Evie talked more planning where they should start looking for Mal , suddenly blasts could be heard , Evie and Blackbeard ran outside to find the white and green figures blasting everyone

" there that girl she is the power level "

" impossible "

,Blackbeard drew his guns

" who are these two?"

"Argh haven't the slightest clue "

, Blackbeard the opened fire on the two his bullet were ineffective

" well time to die pirate man "

, the White figure held up and pointed his left hand at Blackbeard the green figure did the same with his right hand

" big boom...

"FINAL FLASH!"

" oh shit not ...

, a beam of blue light suddenly engulfed the two figures leaving a massive crater where they once stood .

" what just happened?"

"Argh "

, a figure the landed in front of them he was wearing a blue undershirt some armour white gloves and boots and his hair was golden and stood straight up

" looks like frieza and cell are still weak"

, the White figure frieza burst out of the rubble

" fuck you vegeta "

, a powered up cell suddenly burst out

" I'm gonna kill you "

, vegeta smirked and powered up himself a m appeared on his forehead blue lightning cracked around him as if it was coming from him

" I'm gonna enjoy this "

, vegeta the flew towards frieza and cell

" let's tag team Goku's bitch"

, frieza made a purple energy orb and cell made a blue one around it

" finger Beam Kamehameha!"

, the beam shot towards vegeta at a powerful rate

" argh of that hits he's toast"

,Evie looked at Blackbeard then back at vegeta , vegeta suddenly swatted the beam away

" time to Die garlic gun!"

, vegeta launched a purple beam straight at frieza and cell

" shit"

" fuck you"

, and after a massive boom neither frieza or cell was found

" they'll be back they always come back "

,vegeta landed infront of Evie and Blackbeard and powered down his hair now black

" who are you?"

" vile woman I'm the prince of saiyans "


End file.
